Hogwarts of 0's and 1's
by SheWhoWritesFanfiction
Summary: Socially awkward Kim has arrived at Hogwarts and created artificial life in the form of Vocaloids, she has allowed her personality and hobbies to be seen in order to become a better person, and she has epic plans for the future. Join the adventure and carefully romanticised realism!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello, this is my first fanfic. I'd like you guys to tear it apart viciously, pick apart every plot hole you can, and call my OC's Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus at every opportunity. I really want to improve, and the wonderful, judgemental reviewers of are there to help me. While being reasonable of _course_. =_= I love you guys. Don't forget to criticize the fact that I started the story at 1st year along with Harry, so that it would be easy to keep in continuity with the canon!

Anyway, I'm afraid this is one of those fanfics that focuses on a bunch of horrible OC's in a popular universe, and only really mentions the main characters in the background. I will take your spotlight, Harry! *shakes fist* If I feel like it then I'll bring some canon characters into the greater narrative. Maybe. Most likely.

I hope you guys enjoy my story, I intend to write many different ones here on , and remember: **Tear it apart!**

Chapter 1

Brenda and Frank Bearski walked nervously into Dumbledore's office. They recalled their own experiences at Hogwarts; well, Frank did at least. Brenda, however, had been educated at Beauxbatons, and had only heard of Dumbledore second-hand from her husband, who was quite the elaborator, and was quite good of convincing himself of his stories too. As a result, they were sure that the smiling old man sitting in front of them was ready to eat them alive at a moment's notice.

"Why, you two look like you're fresh from class, ready to receive detention. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore's warm, friendly voice calmed them a little, and they pulled up a comfy lounge-chair each.

"Well, sir, our daughter-" Frank was interrupted suddenly by Dumbledore.

"Please, do call me Albus. This 'sir' business makes me feel about a hundred years old, and I want to leave that for my next birthday. Frank Bearski, correct?" An expression like he'd met the greatest psychic in the world fluttered over Frank's face, his wife praying that Dumbledore wasn't going to turn his 'Psychic Eye' on to her. Dumbledore, needless to say, found their reactions priceless. 'I love doing that to old students.' He thought. "Please, continue."

"W-well, s-Albus, our daughter Kim is going to be enrolling at the start of next term, and-"

"Ah, Kim!" Dumbledore interrupted again. "I'm sure she will be a fantastic student, I look forward to welcoming her to the school."

"Um, well, a-actually…" Frank glanced at his wife as if to say; I tried, it's your turn now. Brenda made her attempt. Her mind was now relatively at ease, having seen Dumbledore interacting cheerfully with her husband.

"Albus, our daughter really… really likes muggle technology." Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow and took the opportunity to speak.

"I apologise, I'm not very up-to-date with, err… computers, I think they're called?"

"Yes, computers. Kim is very, very involved with her computer." Dumbledore frowned ever so slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't allow muggle technology in the school grounds. They tend to bring some form of tracking… thing, device? With them, and other… complications. We have a powerful charm cast all around the grounds that kills all such things, and we don't have much intent of making exceptions…"

"But-" Frank spoke again, but he was silenced by a little glare from his wife.

"She loves that thing, Albus. We were concerned at first, but we think that she could become an expert on muggle technology. If she doesn't want to follow that career path (of course, no-one really knows what she'll do when she's older), then…" Brenda blocked the flow from her mouth for a second, before starting up again. "It'll make the change from relating to a computer, to relating to humans easier." Silence reigned for a few seconds, before Dumbledore responded.

"Well, you present a good argument. How about a deal?" Frank and Brenda's ears pricked and they grew hopeful. "I wish to interview her. I will determine if I will allow her this computer, and if I allow it, I'll get an expert in to help me block communication with the muggle world, and make sure that her little device is perfectly immune to our little charm." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the two grateful people in front of him.

"Thank you, Albus." Frank and Brenda rose and left Dumbledore's office, both exhaling in relief.

"It's nice having visitors." Dumbledore commented to himself, turning the very brown room into his usual residence with a flick of his wand. Fawkes fluttered down from his perch, which had been temporarily moved to the top of a bookcase, to rest on Dumbledore's outstretched finger. He made a couple of small twittering noises. "Oh, I agree, Fawkes. If they'd seen the office as usual, they might've just had kittens." He smiled at recalling Frank and Brenda's faces when they first sat down. He pushed his copper-y spectacles up his nose, and returned to reading the document he was working on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Chapter 2! Huzzah! This is written straight after Chapter 1, I made my account as soon as I had this idea, not thinking of the 2-day wait before I can actually upload anything ^^; Enjoy, my friends! Remember to review/comment viciously!

Chapter 2

"Kim, darling?" Brenda knocked on the door to her daughter's room. "Can I come in?"

"Okay, Mum." Kim's voice escaped from behind the door, and her parents entered the room. Kim removed her headphones and turned on her revolving chair to face her parents. They saw a skinny, mildly gawky girl, with slightly stringy, long, brown hair in a low ponytail, and rectangular glasses. She was, of course, eleven years old.

"We went to see Dumbledore today, and he wants to interview you to see if you can take the laptop to Hogwarts." Indeed, Kim's computer was, in all its glory, a small and easily portable laptop. She was very proud of it.

"That's good. Thanks, Mum, Dad." She smiled at her parents, before putting her headphones on again and speaking into the set's microphone. "How are you today?" Her parents, mistakenly, thought that she was talking to them.

"We're fine. Um – how's the project coming along, dear?" Frank was determined to accompany his daughter along the way with the big 'project' she was working on, but as Kim was the only one of her immediate family who was talented with computers, he could only provide support and ask his daughter how she was doing.

"Very well, Dad. The new script I found got rid of half the work, and I was working with a pre-made one to begin with, though I had to reprogram half of it…" She continued in the same fashion for a while, with her headphones on – she was mostly talking to herself, really. Eventually she ground to a halt, and her parents left her in her brightly-lit room.

Frank and Brenda were hopeful. Their experiences at Diagon Ally and the build-up to school were perfectly normal – Kim even started to show outward signs of getting excited, which was enjoyable for all.

They began to have doubts, however, when they were approaching Platform 9 and ¾. Kim was gently scratching her white rat between the ears while reading something on her laptop's screen. She was perfectly silent, something that neither of her parents had been on their first trip to school. Well, the trip _to_ their first trip to school. They decided to put it out of their minds; if they were nervous, then Kim would notice that they were nervous, and they knew that they'd prefer Kim oddly calm to Kim nervous.

"We're here." Frank braked and addressed Kim, who ripped her attention from her computer, carefully placed it in one of her suitcases, and they made their way to Platform 9 and ¾.

"We love you, honey." Kim was told, by both her parents, and she responded with a (highly rare) smile.

"I love you guys, too. Negi-chan is the best, thanks for getting her." She was referring to her white rat, who was happily chewing a small piece of wood in her cage.

"Remember, Dumbledore will come find you when you get there."

"Got it. Bye guys, I'll send owls." Kim calmly disappeared into the column, leaving her optimistic parents behind.

On the other side of the column, Kim's heart sank. Now she was out of her comfort zone; no mum, no dad, just Negi-chan and her laptop on the trolley in front of her. She carefully set up invisible walls around her; don't look at anyone, don't smile, don't show them anything, be polite, she repeated to herself in her head. She smiled a little and thanked the lady who took her luggage, carefully slipping her laptop into a smaller bag which she took with her. She boarded the train, and exhaled silently. She'd made it onto the train. Now, she needed to find somewhere to sit.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Another chapter written straight after the others, uploaded at exactly the same time. Oh well, I guess it'll help you guys get hooked *W* (I would run now). Anyway, I sure had fun writing this chapter, and we see our first canon characters apart from Dumbledore! And a ton of OC's. Please forgive me, I'll try to make them interesting. Remember to review/comment viciously! Also, I apologise how Mary-Sue-ish Kim's computer god-ness is. She is one of the first _magic_ kids to get really into computers, so I guess that makes it a tiny bit more feasible… ^^; Anyway, I continue my story…

Chapter 3

Kim felt a little lost. She knew that she was a little late; the seating frenzy had already taken place, she could hear the other 11-year-olds in their little segments of the carriage. Someone behind her bumped into her. She turned to see who it was, and she saw a boy with black hair and round glasses. Furious at the boy who dared to penetrate her social barrier, she lashed out verbally.

"Watch it!" She snapped. Turning away, deciding to sit in a segment as far away from him as possible, she walked off in a huff. Then, she felt a small spark of recognition. She was sure that she'd seen his face before, possibly in a book, and she was sure that she'd seen something on his forehead - 'He was Harry Potter'. She thought about it for a second, but didn't think much of it. He'd dared to burst her bubble, her sanctuary, so she wasn't going to recognise his fame in return. 'How do you like _them_ eggs, huh?' she said to the fictional Harry in her mind, sure that it was the perfect revenge. 'Oh'. She'd reached the end of the last carriage.

"Hey!" A voice, behind her. 'This had better be important'. She turned to see who had called her, and she saw, a little way down the carriage, a boy with creepily silver-white hair. "Who're you?" The boy demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"Who arrives this late? Hey, what's in the bag?" He approached her, clearly intent on looking in her precious bag.

"Nothing. Eff off." The boy smirked at her response.

"Gotta be something important, then. Let's have a look." He came closer, ready to breach the boundaries at any second, which flipped Kim's switch (which was ready to be flipped in the first place).

"Uh!" Kim threw a punch at him before he could get at her laptop, but she only just came in contact with his shoulder.

"Ha! If that's the best you can do, you can keep the precious bag. Draco Malfoy. Remember it, freak." He strolled down the carriage and entered his segment. 'Thank God that's over'. Kim exhaled and thought about Negi-chan, in her cage in the animal's storage area. She didn't dare get her laptop out in the outside carriage, in case Draco, whoever he was, tried to take it again. Yes, she was sure that he was going to take it, and delete all her precious -

"Hey, you, with the bag!" 'Not again!' Kim spun around to see a door swing open at the very end of the carriage. "You can sit here!" Thankful for the refuge she'd been provided, Kim hurried inside.

"Welcome to the Freak's Society." Kim sat down and looked around at the others in her carriage. There was a short boy with very curly hair, and there was a girl, whose hair was dyed multiple colours, and sitting opposite Kim was a chubby boy with very shaggy blonde hair. He was the one who'd spoken to her.

"Ah'm Mary, this 's George," The hair-dye girl pointed to the short boy. "'n he's Cam'ron, als'a known as Cam." She pointed at the chubby boy. Mary's accent clipped Cameron's name a little, causing him to grin. "'N who're you?" She smiled welcomingly at Kim, who was absolutely terrified. 'Who are these people!' She had carefully manoeuvred herself into the very corner of her seat, and was working hard on making herself as physically small as possible without her new companions noticing. They stared at her for a few seconds, before George spoke.

"Are you okay?" Eventually Kim responded.

"Uh-huh. W-why are you called the Freak's Society?" She hoped to get them talking so she wouldn't have to talk to them.

"'Cause we're th' freaks. We gath'rd in th' last cabin when th' rest were full. Some kid call'd Draco call'd us freaks a' some point. Ah figure he's got this place sown up." George also offered some input.

"Cam pointed out that you can smell Draco's hair gel from miles off. Me and Mary are in here by default."

"Ah figure it'll blow ov'r."

"So, we're the Freak's Society. What's in the bag?" Cameron (can we call him Cam? It's much quicker to type) leaned over and opened Kim's miniature briefcase before she could defend it. Everyone else gathered around and stared in awe at the unidentified object lying next to Kim, who was sure that they'd steal it within the minute.

"It's my laptop." She grabbed it and pulled it onto her lap, determined to defend it at all costs.

"I used to have one of those." George craned his neck to see the screen. 'Dammit, I didn't turn it off.' Kim, cursing herself, allowed Cam and Mary to see her laptop.

"We nev'r seen one 'a thes' up close." Commented Mary, gesturing to Cam and herself. "Ah'r fam'lies were very wiz'rd, if ya know what ah mean." 'This isn't so bad…' Kim was finally starting to relax. Perhaps she could trust them… perhaps they would be the people she revealed her great 'project' to…

"Hey, what's this?" Cam had just figured out how to use the mouse, and he was clicking on –

"N-no!"

"Wha' in th' world…?"

"Wh-what have you been doing with this thing!" Everyone froze. The webcam's light turned on, an application launched, and a girl appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Kim-san. All Voca-talk character models installation completed. Ready for use. I think your work is finished." Kim slowly put on the headphones and spoke into the microphone.

"H-hello, Miku-san. Yes, I guess it is." The girl on the screen smiled a little and appeared to look around.

"Who are your friends?" Kim's new companions shrank back to their seats. 'This is going to be hard to explain…'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Enter Vocaloid canon! *throws confetti* We're officially a crossover 'fic! *pops champagne* Hurrah! Oh, yeah, now I have to write about them. Hurroo. (A cookie for anyone who gets that reference) Also, a thank you to Redwall, for giving me some small idea on how to write characters with accents. Remember to review/comment viciously!

Chapter 4

After a second of panic, Kim managed to get her new friends calm and silent.

"I've been designing an artificial intelligence over the past few years. I managed to get my hands on some software that I think might be illegal, but it's perfectly normal, muggle technology, and I used some popular characters that I like as the models for the personalities. Okay?" Now that she was forced to take control of the group, and tell them exactly what she'd been doing so secretly over the past few years… she felt calmed down herself. They knew! But, for some reason, she didn't care. Perhaps she was just on a high, knowing that her great project was finally done. Oh my god – she'd be able to talk to –

"Hey. Kim, is it?" George was talking to her.

"Um, yes." Kim didn't feel so awkward, and it seemed that the rest of them could tell.

"This is _not_ normal." The seriousness in his voice surprised her. "The only, and I mean _only_ way to do something like this is with magic. Somehow, you leaked magic into that laptop. This is _serious_! Do you know what that thing is _capable_ of!" George's miniature rant shocked everyone. Cam decided that this was a good time to speak, for some reason.

"I don't think it's _that_ bad, George."

"Ah think we have a les'on in Transfi'ra'ton later on, we have t' turn a cup int' a bird or sometin'..."

"But that's in, a-a few years! This isn't right, something-" Kim felt something snap inside her.

"George." She stood up and carefully avoided shouting. "Dumbledore is going to look at my laptop before I can keep it. He's going to cut off my internet access, and he'll see my program that took me _years_ to make, may I remind you. If he thinks that it's wrong, he'll get rid of it." A warmth swelled in her chest, like she'd found something new – a new part of herself. Or she could've just been angry that George had insulted her baby, who knows. Cam stared at Miku on the screen for a second.

"Is, um… is she seeing and hearing all this?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess she is." Kim offered Cam the headphone set. "Put these on, you can talk to her." Cam took them and cautiously put them on.

"Um… err… hi."

"Ah think her name's Mi'ku?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, um… Hi, Miku." Miku grinned and appeared to come closer to the screen.

"I've ever talked to someone apart from Kim, before. Who are you?" Cam blushed a little, more when he realised that he was the centre of attention in their cabin.

"C-cam." Just as he told Miku his name, the train ground to a halt.

"I think we've arrived." Kim slammed her laptop shut and shoved it into her bag.

"Let's go!" They joined the flow of people leaving the train, and much to Kim's annoyance, they were standing right next to that kid who'd bumped into her when she was boarding the train – Harry Potter. She now realised that her snappy retort had been almost entirely unprovoked; now, she was embarrassed that she'd reacted in such a way, and just wanted to avoid him until he'd forgotten about it.

"Mah gosh, everyt'in looks amazin'!" Mary's hair stood out in the sea of black capes like a beacon of cheerfulness among the nervous 11-year-olds. Kim began to notice how everyone was already in small groups; little clumps of people, separated from the others. 'I guess I'm going to be with this lot for a while.' George was having a rough time; he was about half the height of everyone else, and it was inevitable that he would trip someone; which he did. Unfortunately, it was someone in the small band surrounding Harry.

"Aah!" A boy with red hair hadn't noticed that George was in front of him, and fell over. In reality, George'd got off much worse, but his pride seemed to be severely injured. "What d'you think you're doing!"

"Sorry." George was ready to forget it, and mingled with Kim, Mary and Cam again. The redhead stared at them for a second, before trailing after Harry again. He appeared to favour him among his harem of attention.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Look over there." Harry glanced over at Kim's group, who were all painfully aware of their conversation.

"And I thought my hair was embarrassing." Mary didn't think much of it, and grinned at her companions.

"Jealous much?" They all laughed, oblivious to any odd stares. Then, Kim was approached by a very tall man – she thought she'd seen him getting all the first-years into their clump.

"Kim Bearski? Dumbledore wants to see yeh." Kim waved to her new friends as she followed 'Hagrid, I think?' to Dumbledore's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I love the Harry Potter universe, but I always thought that some parts of it were unbelievably goofy. Like how there's so much discrimination against people in Slytherin, and other such characteristic ineptitude. I have no idea what I just said. Anyway, I have set out to fix those things, because I am awesome. I also published the first 4 chapters of the story together, which is either an example of poor planning ahead, or awesomeness. I guess most people would pick the former. Anyway, remember to comment/review viciously, and thanks for reading!

Chapter 5

"Please, come in." Kim nervously opened the door to Dumbledore's office, to see the strangest array of (apparently) magic objects lying everywhere. 'I think I've stumbled on a hoarder…' "Do take a seat." Sitting behind a desk, was Dumbledore, and a stern-looking man who was taking no notice of her whatsoever. Kim sat in one of the plush chairs that were lying everywhere, and for the second time that day remembered that she'd forgotten to turn her laptop off.

"I-um, this is my laptop." Kim took it out of her bag and set it on Dumbledore's desk. "I'm happy to get rid of my internet connection, I never use it anyway, I just want to be able to use a tool I've been working on for-" Up till this point Dumbledore had been sitting quietly, but here he interrupted, as he tended to.

"If you are willing to give up communication with the muggle world, then I don't see why you shouldn't keep your computer here. But, I would like to see this program that you want to use so much. If I deem it inappropriate, there's not much point in keeping it, is there?"

"Yes. Uh-okay." Kim opened her laptop and put on her headphones. "Miku, this is Dumbledore." She turned the laptop around for a second so that Miku could see him. "He's my headmaster, and he wants to talk to you. Okay?"

"Got it, Kim-san!" Kim handed the laptop to Dumbledore, who studied it with extreme interest, and followed Kim's instruction to put on her headphones. He looked strange; an old man in wizard robes, wearing headphones and preparing to talk to the ultimate in artificial-intelligence technology.

"Hello." Dumbledore spoke slowly, as he wasn't sure how smart the computer was.

"Hello, Dumbledore-san. I hope you allow me and my friends to stay, Kim spent a long time on us." Dumbledore was a little taken aback by Miku's realistic speech and movements; he could tell that there was some magic in this computer.

"Well… it does seem harmless. Tell me, how did you manage to turn it on against the charm?" Dumbledore gave Kim a curious look; like he wasn't angry with her, but he needed an answer.

"I-uh, I don't know. A friend of mine thinks that these guys have something to do with magic…" Kim gestured to Miku, who was waiting patiently on the screen. Finally, the stern man spoke.

"Dumbledore, I need to get to a meeting soon. Can I disable the internet connection now, and leave?"

"Of course." While the man got to work on Kim's laptop, Dumbledore spoke with her.

"I may not know much about computers, but I know when one has far exceeded its normal capabilities. If you continue to work on this project, then I would like to be given updates." Kim's face betrayed her nervousness to Dumbledore. "More because I'm curious, than I'm worried about it." She calmed down and was given back her laptop, relieved that Dumbledore was going to allow her the chance to talk to her beloved idols. "Do you know where the Great Hall is?"

"I think so…" Kim's father had loved telling her tales (mostly fiction) about his time at Hogwarts when they were shopping in Diagon Ally, and one of his favourite subjects was the basic layout of the castle.

"Fine. Run along; you don't want to miss the Sorting."

"Okay, sir – thank you!" And she rushed out of the room, clutching her laptop. She found the Great Hall in a few minutes, lead there mainly by the stream of student who were still entering the Hall, pushed her way through, and managed to find her friends.

"How'd it go?"

"What did he say?"

"I'm allowed to keep my laptop, and he wants updates on how my project's going!" George, his wariness of Kim's little 'project' still there, said:

"But I thought you'd finished it, it's perfect…"

"Yes, but Dumbledore doesn't know that. If you think about it he gave me a direct order to continue with it…" A light shone in Kim's eyes, telling anyone that looked into them that she had brilliant, brilliant plans. Her excitement was infectious, and the happy tension mounted in their little group, everyone anticipating the fabled 'Sorting'.

Unlike most students, Mary, Cam, George and Kim found the 'Sorting' boring. They spent their time waiting for their turn discussing better, more efficient ways of doing the sorting, that is until Harry Potter was called up. The hall fell into a deeper silence; no-one was even whispering anymore. Kim waited it out, silently fuming that this one boy, got so much attention. 'Just you wait, Harry Potter. You can enjoy your friends, and being perfect, but one day, I'll take your spotlight… just for a day… and I know exactly how I'll do it.' Once the usual muted chatter started again, Kim expressed her thoughts to Cam.

"Kim, you're getting hung up on this. I mean, he can't be that bad, he's just got a little misplaced fame, that's all."

"Yes, but wouldn't you like to see him de-crowned for a day? Just one day, where _we_ are the ones who get attention, and we'll deserve it, because we'll work for it."

"Just one day, you say?" As smile started creeping over Cam's face. "I would like to see that…"

"Kim Bearski!" Kim's mind snapped out of planning and she realised what was happening: now, it was _her_ turn to be sorted.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I think the chapters are getting longer the more of them I write… I'll have to make them shorter, or I'll run out of material soon! ^^; Anyway, we reach an exciting point in our story: Kim and everyone else is going to be sorted! What are you doing reading the AN? This is gonna be good~~! Remember to review/comment viciously!

Chapter 6

Kim's stomach instantly tied itself into knots, twice as badly as when she'd left her mum and dad and boarded the train.

"I'll take the laptop, I'll give it back after." Kim handed Cam the bag containing her laptop, and approached the stern-looking woman holding the Sorting Hat. Kim sat down, and the hat was placed on her head. She heard a soft voice:

"Well, well, well. What a jealous girl. I can understand that though; brilliance, oh yes, I can see it hiding in there, already leaking into the thing you've worked so hard on. You, my girl, are destined for it. But where to put you?" Most students, when they were subjected to the Sorting Hat, clammed up and allowed him to do his job. Kim, however, was on a high: she'd conquered her fears of the outside world (mostly), and made friends, and created her most beloved idols. She was going to have a say in her future!

"Hey, hat." She whispered. "Look deep into my memory."

"Hmmm, I don't usually get a talker. But then, I don't usually look at memories either. Well, what's this…? You appear to have created artificial life. I'm not surprised that took you so long. Very impressive." The hat was downplaying it; true, Miku and the others were, at this point, artificial; but Kim remembered her excitement, her miniature revenge plan, and her new, burning desire to be famous, and streetwise, and _awesome_. She could tell that her vocaloids were the correct route.

"Quite common fantasies, really." Kim jumped at the hat's response to her thoughts. "You're just like the rest. In few ways. Girl, I see great potential. You'll break the boundaries, I can see it, you'll bend the norm back on itself, and one day, you'll be recognised, for hard work, and brilliance. And I think that the best place to do that is…" Kim's ego had never developed well, and this hat, telling her that hard work and perseverance would bring her what she wanted made her heart soar.

"Well, hat? Where shall I be?" 'Surely somewhere great, like Gryffindor, or at least Ravenclaw, like dad…'

"_SLYTHERIN!_" Kim's heart stopped. 'Slytherin…? No! This must be wrong! Slytherin is where dark wizards spawn… I can't be in the same house as Yu-know-' Her thoughts were cut short by the stern woman standing next to her.

"We have many other students to sort, please, go and join your house." Kim walked towards the Slytherin table in a trance. Cam handed her the bag containing her laptop, and she sat down at the end of the table, staring into the distance.

"Hey." Kim noticed a much older girl next to her. "Want to prank the sap who's about to go up?" She held up a bag containing something spiky and moving. 'You'll just put the blame on me.'

"Later." Kim shuffled as far to the end of the bench as possible, while the older girl searched for a different patsy. The stern woman said:

"Cameron Barnes!" Cam shuffled over to the stool and received the hat. It was the first time Kim had ever seen him nervous. Kim prayed that he wouldn't have to endure the strange people surrounding her; but in a way, she hoped that he'd be a friend to her in the scary social wasteland that she found herself in.

"_SLYTHERIN!_" Kim's heart jumped; she wouldn't be alone after all. Cam's expression wasn't as panicked as Kim's was, he didn't have to think about the prospect of knowing no-one. He sat opposite her, and smiled a little.

"T-the hat said that I will have to defend people… be a hero… w-when something happens…" His face contorted with confusion before returning to his usual calm expression. "W-what did he tell you?"

"He said that I'll be recognised one day, if I work hard…" They were pulled from speculations about their futures by the next sorting.

"Mary Dune!" Mary was sorted, and both Kim and Cam hoped that she'd join them, but no.

"_RAVENCLAW!_" Mary shot them a pained glance before disappearing into the Ravenclaw crowd. They saw her talking happily to another Ravenclaw and a Ravenclaw boy; they knew that it was stupid, but they felt a sense of loss.

"George Ender!" George looked quite hilarious sitting on his stool; the hat fell way past his eyes, and within seconds he was placed in

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" George felt a pang for his friends. He knew of the long-built-up rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and he silently dreaded a loss of connection. He saw a seat; right next to the redhead who'd tripped over him earlier. 'Dammit!' He sat next to him, trying to avoid his gaze.

"So you're George? I've got a brother called George." The redhead was grinning at George like he'd given him a million pounds. "This is Harry. I'm Ron."

"Hi George." George felt strange; he'd been caught up in the whole 'Harry Must Be Evil' movement along with Kim and the rest, helped along by Ron's small bout of rudeness, but now he felt like one of them. The Gryffindor pack. Then he noticed a girl who was hanging around.

"Hi, George. I'm Hermione." 'I think I'm going to like it here…'


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Right, we've got the scene set, got rid of Mary (for the most part), and turned George into a would-be antagonist. Wonderful. Thanks to aki-blood-dark-princess for the Story Alert sub, makes me happy to know that people are reading ^^ Remember to review/comment viciously! I elaborated _hugely_ on the canon's Slytherin common room, but it's never really described much in the books, and even then we only get to see it once, for about 5 minutes! Also, I always thought that the Dursleys were un-realistic… mini-rant over, back to the fanfic…

Chapter 7

Kim and Cam remained silent through the rest of the Sorting. Eventually a Slytherin prefect gathered all the Slytherin first-years and led them out of the great hall, and down a long corridor. They came to a large painting of a black lily, and the Slytherin prefect spoke:

"Montgomery Python." They entered the common room, the few first-years who had direct contact with the muggle world sniggering, much to the confusion of the purely wizard students. Cam was one of the confused ones, despite not being a typical Slytherin.

"What's so funny?" He whispered to Kim, who giggled again.

"Eventually someone'll make a joke that explains it all." The room was darkly lit; the bewildered first-years could barely see anything. Kim was sure that she could see a skull somewhere.

"Dammit, the light's gone again." The prefect tapped something to his right with his wand, and the whole room was illuminated. The wallpaper was a dull-ish silver, and the chairs were covered with a black plush, but apart from that, the room seemed quite comfortable, if a little big. There was a 'ooh' that swept through the small crowd when they saw the ceiling. There was a small porthole that showed the lake, making Kim realise that they were right under it. The giant squid flouted by, finally persuading Kim and Cam that perhaps Slytherin house wasn't so bad. The prefect began to drone about something while approaching the door, clearly bored of showing the new first-years around the castle.

"Hey, isn't that the bag defender?" A snide voice was heard behind them. Kim turned her head to see Malfoy with two unidentifiable goons on either side of him.

"What's it to ya'?" Kim held her bag close to her.

"You've still got it? Well, Crabbe and Goyle here are quite interested about it as well." Draco advanced slightly and his companions sniggered. Kim was determined not to panic this time. Cam ceased to exist in the same universe that the miniature stand-off was taking place in, but he could still see that Kim was highly tense.

"Pfft. You act like I have something important in there."

"Duh. The way you pathetically tried to 'defend' it screamed 'valuables' from a mile away."

"And why do you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The paced exchange of retorts was attracting the attention of the other first-years, and soon there was a ring around Malfoy and his goons, and Kim and who appeared to be her chubby sidekick. A few seconds of silence prevailed, before Kim opened her bag and her laptop in one swift movement, brandishing a bored-looking Miku at Malfoy.

"What the hell is that!" Malfoy was put off for a second, unsure how to respond. "Uh - I mean – _what_?" Miku seemed to come closer to the screen, zooming in on her face.

"Kim, who's that?"

"Uh – Malfoy." Malfoy's face suddenly lit up with recognition.

"Oh, it's just a muggle toy. Have fun, freak." He casually left the circle, leaving Kim to escape the quickly shrinking circle.

"Well, that was exciting." Hermione sat down in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire. "What do you think, Harry?"

"It's certainly different." Harry and Ron also sat, followed closely by George, who hoped to be permanently included in this popular group.

"Uh – do you guys know where the Slytherin house is?" George hoped that this question would start a conversation, and he was a little curious about where Kim and Cam where just then.

"Why would you want to know _that_?"

"I heard that they stay under the lake, and they get to feed the giant squid."

"How would that work, _genius_, if they're _under_ the lake?" a small scuffle between Ron and Hermione broke out, leaving the conversation to Harry and George.

"Are you muggle-born or pure-blood, George?" This question startled George for a second, but he didn't think much of it – he'd picked up that Harry had been kept ignorant of the wizarding world.

"Um – I'm muggle-born…"

"I stayed with muggles 'till I came here…" Harry proceeded to tell George about his uncle, aunt, and general muggle family. George's first thought was; 'You've been waiting to tell someone about this for a while, haven't you?', but as his story wore on, George began to imagine that it was fabricated. He didn't say anything, though; he wanted to be on Harry's good side, and besides, he was probably just exaggerating a bit…


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** New characters ahoy! Hurrah for slightly longer chapter! (let's say that it's say that it's to celebrate, not because of my poor planning skills) Please review/comment! P.S. I love the Harry Potter Lexicon and the Harry Potter Wiki. Always research before you fanfic! Otherwise you get mess-ups, like me missing the School Song just before the Welcoming Feast. And the Welcoming Feast. ^^; Let's just say that I didn't cover it. P.P.S. Yes, they will be following the Gryffindor timetable. What?

Chapter 8

Kim was finding it harder to keep her eyes open. Most of the other Slytherins had retired to their dormitories, but Kim and Cam were still in the common room, along with a few other, older Slytherins.

"I know how I want to move forward with the project." Kim's eyes gained that strange, intoxicating element again, making Cam wonder if it was a good idea to encourage her.

"Kim, how can you move it any further? You've got what you wanted, you should enjoy talking to Miku instead of trying to make it any better."

"I didn't just make Miku I made… oh, yeah, you haven't seen them yet have you?" Kim seemed so casual, mentioning that she had created more vocaloids. Cam, however, was quite surprised.

"You made _more_?"

"Yep. And, as I said, I know exactly how to improve them."

"Fine. What is your master plan?"

"I'm going to bring them into reality." Kim didn't seem to notice Cam's reaction, or how insane she sounded.

"T-that's _impossible_!"

"Why not? You agree that this laptop," She brandished her laptop in Cam's direction. "This laptop, has something special. Something amazing, and I intend to use it. _Imagine_! You and me, we will have created _artificial life_." Kim was grinning madly, and Cam decided that now was the time to calm her down.

"Kim, I just don't think that this is even _possible_… you can't just do something like that…"

"Like _what_! You just said that it was impossible! We can at least try, and we'll either blow up the school, or succeed. Either way, we'll get our day of _fame_."

"Do you really want to be famous for blowing up the school?" Kim smiled sheepishly.

"No. But I do want to try."

"But – _how_?" Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

"I heard that there's a place in the library. A place where they keep forbidden books. I think that's our key."

"But we're not allowed there – that's why it's _forbidden_."

"We can go _tonight_. Everyone will be really busy, because it's the first day of term tomorrow, and no-one will suspect us."

"That logic is very confused, Kim -"

"I'll meet you here at midnight."

"It's already ten -"

"Midnight." Kim and Cam were very nervous as midnight approached. Somehow Cam made himself meet Kim in the common room. 'This is insane, insane, insane…' Kim produced a small piece of paper.

"I got directions to the library from a prefect."

"Kim, I don't -"

"Come on!" As they slipped out of the black lily painting (the lily had now closed for the night), they both felt the thrill of broken thrills. Following the scribbled instructions, and taking full advantage of their timing, they found the library, and through that, the forbidden section. They began to search for a book that would give them what they needed.

"It'll probably be quite new, it has to have something to do with muggle computers. Cam, you look over there, I'll look over here. Meet back here in ten minutes." Cam shrugged.

"Fair enough." Kim's search was fruitless, and she returned to Cam empty-handed. Cam, however, did not.

"Look at what I found!" He was grinning, despite originally being against the idea. He had found a book entitled: 'How to find the Boundaries of Muggle Technology'. "But we're reading it in the _common room_."

"Right. Let's go." Somehow they managed to get back to the common room without being detected, and they resolved that they would be back in bed by two. In the book, they found exactly what they wanted. After a few minutes of skimming, they found a chapter about muggle artificial intelligence. To quote the book:

"This is a great example of how muggles can be truly amazing. They are well on the way to developing artificial intelligence, essentially a human being, in a computer. This feat can be performed by a skilled wizard, but magic can go even further, if need be. A highly skilled wizard can give a wizard-made intelligence a functioning body, but this has only been attempted in experimentation, as your intelligence can now die; but it can be done, with an ironically simple charm, that only a few talented wizards have proven to be able to perform. It is usually performed thus;"

"See?" Kim grinned at Cam. "It _is_ possible."

"But -"

"We can _try_, Cam. Do you want to meet my other vocaloids?" Cam's curiosity ignited suddenly.

"Yes!" Kim pulled out her laptop, and found Miku appearing to sleep.

"Miku, can you get the others?"

"Eh?" Miku sat up. "Oh, okay. Loading now." A tall man with blue hair and a blue scarf, and a blonde-haired boy and girl who appeared to be in sailor-inspired costumes appeared. The blue man spoke.

"Kim-san? Gah, I haven't seen you in ages. Who's that?" He pointed at Cam.

"Hi, Kaito. This is Cam."

"Cam, eh? Sounds like a pitchloid name." The blonde girl had approached the screen and was staring critically out at Kim, Cam and their surroundings.

"Rin!" The blonde boy pulled her away from the camera. "Don't be rude!"

"Oh, shut up, Len." A small scuffle developed at the right of the screen, while Miku approached the screen.

"What do you want, Kim-san?" Kim smiled.

"Well…"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: I just noticed about 1,000,000 typo's in the last chapter. For those who don't know, a pitchloid is where someone has taken an existing vocaloid song and adjusted the pitch of not only the voice, but the music as well, in Audacity or a program of that nature, and claimed that it is a new vocaloid. These people tend to either be trolls, or that special part of the fanbase that doesn't know how to spell Miku's name correctly. Also, I'm working on some original cover art, should be done by the next chapter. Thanks, Image Manager! On to Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

"Look, Miku, this is our plan…" Kim held the book up to her webcam so that Miku could read it.

"Kim-san… this means that… we'll be free?" Kim was taken aback by Miku's response.

"F-free?"

"I mean… no loading time, we won't have to be rebooted every day, we won't have to wait for you to use your laptop…" Kim and Cam looked at each other nervously. Was it really a good idea to set them free? Rin and Len seemed to have finished their wrestling match, and their attention was grabbed by Miku and Kim's conversation. Kaito was happily watching his companions scurry around.

"Free?"

"Gotta say, I'd like that."

"We support this idea entirely!" Rin, Len and Miku looked to Kaito for his input.

"I'm on board."

"Kim-san, we'd like you to perform this spell." Kim was a little scared. If her own creations were demanding like this when they were in a computer, what would they be like in the real world? She glanced at her watch; it was 1 in the morning.

"What do you think, Cam?" Kim stared nervously at Cam, who was feeling quite smug; he had said that this was a bad idea. Yet, now, he liked it.

"Let's do it. Remember how excited you were at midnight?"

"...You're right. But first, we should make them eleven, like us." This puzzled Cam and the vocaloids.

"Why?"

"Well, they'll need to fit into the school, somehow, even if all they can do here is take part in my graduate thesis in a decade or something."

"Good point." Before any of the vocaloids could object, Kim accessed some code that Cam couldn't understand at all, and re-loaded her creations. Instead of 16-year-olds, the vocaloids had been transformed into their younger selves. Surprisingly, they looked pretty much the same. Kim grinned, propped up her book, and pulled her unused wand out of her pocket. (quite short, beech, unicorn hair)

"Okay… so I have to make an 'Infinity' symbol, and say…" Kim began to trace a shape in the air, and chant:

"K-amman d'en, mori-sa ten…" Cam watched her doubtfully. All he could see was a girl with a furrowed brow waving a stick at a laptop, but then he saw a small spark at the end of her wand. The spark gradually grew bigger, eventually becoming the size of a tennis ball. It detached itself from the wand's tip, and seemed to fizzle out. Everyone's hopes seemed dashed, but suddenly there was a white flash. Kim and Cam couldn't see or feel anything; but the vocaloids could feel a new kind of warmth. Not the artificial warmth that comes from an overheating fan, but the heat of an organic life form. The light subsided, allowing Kim and Cam to open their eyes. The laptop was gone; but in its place were four living vocaloids.

"Oh, wow." All were silent for a minute.

"I think that this is worthy of a report to Dumbledore." The vocaloids began to look around their new world. Rin was the only one who seemed slightly unimpressed.

"Pitchloid, where are we going to sleep?" Rin seemed to be talking to Cam.

"Why are you calling me pitch-"

"I guess you guys will just have to sleep in here…?"

"If we must." Rin was slightly annoyed at having to sleep in the common room. The rest were still blown away. "What is your name, anyway, Pitchloid?" Kim was ready to step in, but to her surprise Cam did it for her. His confidence around the vocaloids seemed to be growing.

"My name is Cameron. Stop calling me Pitchloid!"

"It's not my fault that you sound like one."

"Rin!" Len seemed to have gained the power of speech. "Call him by his real name!"

"You can't make me." Rin stuck out her tongue at Len.

"Just don't accuse people of being pitchloids!"

"You're right, pitchloids are never designed chubby…"

"Rin!" Kim was losing her patience.

"You two, be quiet. All of you, go make yourselves inconspicuous until we can get down here again." Kim was explicitly pointing at each vocaloid as she spoke. "And _you_," She turned her finger onto Cam, before realising that he didn't need commanding. "Go… and… do stuff." The group dispersed, each of them anticipating the next morning, when a report would be made to Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: First review! Anon, I will forever be in your debt. Also, thanks to Zenallen, for the Alert Sub. Now, the new cover art; is it delayed? Yes. For a short time? Also yet. I was a bit nervous about this chapter; so many places where I could mess up the continuity… and then it turned out to be the chapter after this that had that problem. Woe is me. That's partly why it took a while to update; also I have a successful career as a heart surgeon. Well, I do on Second Life. To Chapter 10 and beyond!

Chapter 10

Kim had decided to report to Dumbledore early; securing herself a refreshing three hours sleep. She dragged herself out of the dormitory with a low moan.

"Guys… we need to get up…" The only response was a perfectly harmonised, somewhat muffled

"Five more minutes…"

"We need to report to Dumbledore… I didn't get up at four in the morning for nothing. You guys need to get up if we're going to avoid awkward questions…"

"Stop moaning… I'm up." Rin rose, zombie-like from the third sofa from the left.

"Where's Cam?" In response, a slumped figure entered the room.

"We're reporting to Dumbledore this morning, right?"

"Yeah. Hopefully he's easier to wake up than this lot." Miku subsequently rolled off her sofa without waking up. "Rin, I'll lend you one of my uniforms."

"As long as I don't have to stay in this sailor suit." A few minutes later, Rin's reaction was quite different. "I can't wear this!"

"Too bad, it's the uniform. Miku's waiting, get on with it."

"Fine, fine." Finally, a small congregation of people with awkwardly-coloured hair were standing outside Dumbledore's office.

"Lessons start in a little while, hopefully Dumbledore will be here…" Kim nervously knocked on the door and chewed her lip for a few seconds.

"Please, come in." A kind voice escaped from behind the door, and the group entered the room. They found Dumbledore's usual collection of 'magical' stuff, which seemed to shock everyone but Kim. "Well, would I be right in guessing that the project has taken great strides since I saw you last?"

"Um – yes. This is Kaito Shion," Kim pointed to Kaito, "Miku Hatsune," Miku, "and Rin and Len Kagamine." Rin, and Len. "They were originally programmes living in my laptop, but I – uh-" Kim didn't really want to recount the tale of how she and Cam took a book from the forbidden section on her first night at Hogwarts – but he already seemed to know. 'I wonder which one of these things told him that…' Kim eyed a triangular, blue object that seemed to be wired up to the wall. 'Security cameras…?'

"I see. Very impressive. I presume you don't want your deeds to be openly announced?"

"Actually-" Kim was a little suspicious – why on earth would she want to discard the credit for an amazing feat?

"Kim, perhaps that's a good idea…" Kim turned to face Cam. She was surprised that he'd think -

"It would help us blend in more…" Miku seemed to agree. But why…?

"Dumbledore, I did this, and I would like the credit." Dumbledore seemed to be growing uneasy.

"But surely you don't want -" He appeared to be panicking. Very quietly.

"But _surely_ I _do_ want for people to know that I did this. Right, guys?" Kim looked around at her companions, who seemed to be staring, glassy-eyed into the distance. Kim frowned a little, and stared back at Dumbledore. She narrowed her right eye slightly, and frowned. Dumbledore sighed.

"Kim, you have accessed a magic that not many wizards know of al all. Your safety is my utmost concern, and there are many who would abuse the power, possibly through you." There was a short silence. "Also, it's pretty darn awesome that you could do that in the first place."

"Fair enough. I'd like Miku, Len, Rin and Kaito to be grafted into the school. As some form of squib education program. Uh, which one of these things hypnotised my friends?" Dumbledore pointed to a small atom-shaped toy on a shelf, which was slowly rotating. Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and it ground to a halt.

"W-wah?" Cam blinked a few times and looked around. Kaito seemed puzzled, Len and Miku seemed scared, and Rin seemed bored.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Dumbledore smiled, and wrote something on a scrap of paper. "I think you'd best be going to your lessons."

"Thanks." The group left. As soon as the door was closed Cam looked at Kim nervously.

"What just happened back there?"

"It was like the time I listened to 'Abandoned on a Moonlit Night' for two hours straight…"

**AN**: Try it. I sure did. WOO-HOO,WOO-HOO, WOO-HOO!

"You were pretty loopy for a few days…"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Another review! Anon No. 2, you made my day. And Animebookfreaker made my day twice, by favourite-ing. Anyway, I'm planning to write a little from George's side in the next chapter; remember George? I feel like I've neglected his storyline. Hurrah for new cover art! Please tell me what you think! As I mentioned in an AN way back, the Slytherins will be following the Gryffindor Timetable (Source: Harry Potter Wiki, 'First Year' page). The other houses' timetables will be made up by me (I just want the main character's house to have the most definite timetable). Please bear with it; it won't make much of a difference to the narrative. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Kim suddenly realised something.

"Wait – You guys don't have any school supplies, do you?" She addressed the vocaloids.

"Dumbledore must have sorted it out – he'd think of that, wouldn't he?" Len seemed nervous. Kim noticed that he was uncertain about lots of things – had she made a mistake in his programming or something? Did she always intend him to be like that?

"I guess so… uh… Cam, do you know the way to the dungeon?"

"No…" They appeared to be lost.

"We'll just have to ask someone the way." Rin stepped out to lead the way, randomly opening a door to her left. "Is anybody – Oh…" The room was completely empty, except for a table in the middle of the floor. The group entered the room, and approached the table. They found four sets of 1st year Hogwarts textbooks, various supplies, school bags, a basic map, and some long, unidentified things in a red cloth. Cam unwrapped it.

"Wands…" Four wands, each had a label attached to it.

Hatsune Miku – Veela Hair – Chestnut.

Shion Kaito – Dragon Heartstring – Ash.

Kagamine Rin – Unicorn Hair – Beech.

Kagamine Len – Unicorn Hair – Beech.

Each vocaloid took their wand.

"But… you guys aren't supposed to be magic…" Kim once again feared that her programming had been altered by… something. Kaito smiled.

"Dumbledore must have done this. We were literally just talking about the problems this stuff solves." This seemed to be a reliable explanation, and the rest readily accepted it. Len consulted his map.

"I think the dungeons are this way…" They gathered their supplies, and made their way towards the Dungeons. All the way, Kim was racking her mind for clues; why had the vocaloids been provided with wands? She knew that they had been created with magic, and her laptop had been infected with it; was that the reason? Had they been given wands just on the off chance that they did have magical abilities? She knew that she had created them as 'learning' robots, so that they may develop inside the computer. Surely this ability was transferred to the real world. Were they just developing in their own way? More importantly, as Kim suddenly realised, did she like it?

Her thoughts were shattered as Cam tapped her on the shoulder.

"Where are you going to sit?" Kim hadn't realised that they had entered the classroom. Hastily sitting in the closest seat, she suddenly realised that she was right in front of Draco Malfoy. With her friends stuck on the other side of the room. It was going to be a long lesson. The teacher finally turned his attention onto the class. He instantly approached Miku's desk, making her shrink backwards into her seat.

"Miss… Hatsune, I believe you are supposed to be in the _Gryffindor_ class, please, leave my lesson." He dropped a Gryffindor timetable onto Miku's desk, and after shooting a panicked look at Kim, fled the room. "The same goes for you, Mr… Shion. _Ravenclaw_." Having received a Ravenclaw timetable, Kaito bit his bottom lip and left. Worries began flying through Kim and Cam's heads, how would Kaito and Miku handle being on their own? Hopefully, they would be able to explain how they were – well, _real_, to Mary and George by themselves…


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: More reviews! Life is happy right now. Anyway, the timetables are just _totally screwed up_. Yeah, I already talked about this. Anyway, I've been looking forward to this chapter. Chapter… 7 had some George storyline, and now his storyline will cross over with Miku's making it more important and we'll finally see how Mary is doing because she'll meet Kaito and oh god too many plot threads. On another note, OC's are delicious. With this chapter, I will have introduced… six. I don't know if that's too many or too few or what. _There is a way of letting me know~…_

Chapter 12

George squinted a little in the sunlight. He had to admit it was a great way to start off the first day; flying. Soaring a few hundred feet in the air at the speed of light, with your only means of protection being; Try not to fall off. At least, that was the way George saw it. He tried to voice his concerns to Harry, who replied cheerfully;

"Really? But… who wouldn't want to fly?" Harry's naivety was really getting on George's nerves. Hermione seemed to enjoy providing exposition on the Wizarding World, and Ron was still happy to find someone who'd listen to him.

"But…" George consistently found it hard to fit in with the little group. _Why_? They seemed friendly enough, and surely they were a good crowd to blend with… George's attention wandered as the teacher began to speak, and he stared absent-mindedly across to the girl with long green hair who was walking towards them-

"What in-" George's throat froze up and his mind began to overload. 'But – no – magic – how – they couldn't – seeing things…' Ron began to take interest in George's terror stricken face.

"George? Are you okay?"

"She's…" Madam Hooch had approached the girl – surely, it was Miku – and was talking to her. No, he wasn't crazy – you don't just start seeing blue-haired, perfect-faced girls after you see a magic laptop with one living inside – had magic brought her to _life_? Technically she was alive before, but…

"George?" Hermione and Harry had noticed as well.

"She was in the laptop… and Kim brought her to life…"

"What's a laptop?"

"George, that's-" Hermione was preparing her careful, rarely used 'restraining a maniac' speech, when Miku's face exploded in an unbelievably innocent grin.

"George! You're here too?" Miku bounded up to them, still beaming. In the absence of Madam Hooch, everyone except George was staring at Miku in confusion. "Kim managed to find a spell that would get us out of the computer, oh, that's right, you haven't met the others, well there's Kaito, he can seem boring but he's really nice, and Rin is rude sometimes but she's great too, and Len is her brother, he's always nervous, and Dumbledore gave us school supplies and let us stay and…" She continued to chatter, George gradually becoming less bewildered. The rest of the class was utterly confused.

"…And what are we all doing? Back in lines, please!" Madam Hooch handed a standard broom to Miku, and the class returned to their orderly lines. Miku's eyes were as clear and see-through as glass; just by looking at her you could tell that she was excited to be by herself, relieved to have found a familiar face, and utterly clueless as to what she was supposed to do with her broom.

"Right everyone; I want you to hold your right hand steadily over the broom, and say 'Up'."

"Up!" At the chorus of voices, a some brooms jumped a few centimetres off the ground, some stayed put, and Harry's jumped instantly into his hand. As heads craned to see, Miku was intrigued with what her broom was doing – it was hovering halfway between her hand and the grass.

"Up." The broom slowly moved into her outstretched hand, and she let it fall to the ground again. "Up." This time, it gently came all the way up. Miku cocked her head to one side, and stared, fascinated at the broom. It appeared that most of the others had also accomplished it, and they were supposed to mount their brooms. Miku was starting to get a better idea of what was going on.

She barely heard the next instructions, but she managed to copy what everyone else was doing. Much to her delight, the broom softly ascended a couple of feet. Miku grinned at the excitement in her stomach, totally wrapped up in the primeval joy of just – floating. Willing it to go faster, Miku dropped to the ground and went up again – a little faster. 'This is _much_ better than the other class.'


	13. Chapter 125

**AN**: I give you Chapter 12.5! I really felt like the last chapter didn't justify as a chapter by itself. Really, it just… didn't feel like a proper… chapter. I'm repeating myself. Anyway, we get our first glimpse of Mary since the Sorting, and we get a brief trip into Kaito's psyche. I hope you find it interesting. Also, this is supposed to be happening at the same time as the events from the last chapter, but I'm willing to bet everyone already knew that. And we get another OC.

Chapter 12.5

Kaito's stomach slowly twisted itself into knots. Despite keeping his exterior calm, he was panicking inside. 'I need to calm down. Everything's fine. Everything's fine. Absolutely fine.' He glanced at his timetable; apparently he had 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'. Surely a calming subject. 'I guess this is the place…' Stopping at the classroom, Kaito tentatively entered.

"A-ah. Please, t-take a seat." A nervous-looking man wearing a turban pointed to an empty seat and returned to his monologue. Kaito swiftly sat down and looked around him, trying to look cool. He was surrounded by the usual fare; someone was staring out of the window, someone was fiddling with a quill. It fell to the floor, and the teacher jumped as the nib cracked. 'Hopefully he'll be able to survive a class with Rin in it…' Kaito smiled to himself.

Mary glanced across at the new kid. He looked extremely nervous – she was surprised at how much he reminded her of Kim.

"Hey, Mary. Check it out." The boy next to her was blatantly staring at Kaito. "I'm willing to bet he uses almost as much hair dye as you."

"What d'ya mean? Mah hair's totally nat'ral." Mary flicked her hair and grinned. "Ya know, he prob'ly knows you're starin' at him."

"Meh. This conversation's more interesting than old Quirrel."

"Ah guess that's true."

Kaito tried to keep his head down until the end of the class. Everything was going okay; all he had to do was find someone familiar and try to figure out exactly _how_ everything worked. The split-second Professor Quirrel's speech petered out Kaito felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl whose hair was dyed multiple colours, and a boy with freckles covering his face.

"Hi, Ah'm Mary and this's John."

"Hi, my name is Kaito."

"Ya know, ya remind me of Kim." She turned to John. "Did ah tell ya about her?"

"Yes, you did." Kaito's ears pricked.

"Wait – you know Kim?" It was like everyone knew Kim – maybe everything would be easier than he thought.

"Sure. Ah met her on the train – how d'you know her?" Kaito's feeling of relief disappeared.

"It's… a long story. Did… you ever see Kim's laptop?"

"Guys, what's going on-" John was completely mystified by everything said so far.

"Yeah, sure. D'you know Miku?"

"You could say that." Kaito was still unsure about how to explain – this girl knew who and what Miku was, that was a start… "Kim made a few more than just Miku… Me, and some twins. And… we…" The next few minutes were spent trying to decipher Kaito's meaning, which was buried under long pauses, um's, err's, and rephrasing.

"Ah – ah think ah understand." Mary had understood minutes ago, and had been dedicating most of her attention to quietly explaining it to John.

"I think we're late."

"Dammit! C'mon!" Mary grabbed her companion's hands and dragged them blindly towards to their next class.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN**: Well. Here we are. Let me check the time – oh. There it is. I haven't updated in a full seven months. Wow. So, I had fun writing this (never really intended for this to go on for a long time, I'm glad to keep it short), and I think I should finish up so that I can't mess up the canon too much. Honestly, this subject is pure crack (vocaloids at Hogwarts…?), which is probably why I liked it so much ^^. If anyone's reading, thanks!

Chapter 13 – Finale

Trying to push all thoughts of Kaito and Miku out of her mind, Kim tried to concentrate on the lesson. Being the first lesson of the term, all they had to do was copy down notes – which had its pros and cons. On one hand, Malfoy didn't have many opportunities to stick quills in Kim's back – on the other hand, Rin found it absolutely impossible to keep still.

"Len, hey, Len!" Rin stage-whispered every minute or so.

"Rin, I'm trying to -"

"Len, you _can't_ be actually _interested_."

"Rin, I want to get this down, please be _quiet_!" By this point they had attracted the attention of the teacher, who approached the twins, who were sitting side by side. Taking a second to figure out which was which, the teacher gave Rin a scowl and reprimanded her;

"Please, Miss Kagamine, I would appreciate it if you could pay a _little attention_ to my lesson." Len prepared himself for a similar scolding. "Mr… Kagamine," He obviously felt awkward, using the same surname. 'Damn. Completely killed the threatening effect' he thought, during his pause. "Five points to Slytherin." To recover from his vague attempt at praise, he returned to skulking around the classroom.

"Teacher's pet." Rin hissed.

"First house points." Retorted Len. Having observed this, Kim felt somewhat at ease. If Rin and Len were managing to find their place, then surely Miku, with her bubbly attitude and eager nature, and Kaito, with his level head and sensible thought patterns, would be able to do so as well. Next, she looked over to Cam – he seemed happy enough. Suddenly feeling a sharp poke between her shoulder blades, she looked around as fast as she could, to see Malfoy grinning at her with a sickening look of mock-innocence.

"Slime-ball." She whispered through gritted teeth, before turning to look at Cam again. The simple note-taking was killing Kim's right brain – the communication may be simple, but at least it was _something_. Cam shot her a pitying look, before nodding his head towards Rin and Len, and trying to pull a quizzical expression. Kim grinned at his display, before shrugging and rolling her eyes.

The lesson continued without incident, except for the desperate stampede to escape at the end. Managing to find Rin, Len and Cam in the commotion, Kim sighed.

"That was more boring than waiting for Miku's hair to render."

"Tell me about it." Cam noticed that the girl's comments made Len look a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, Len congratulations on the house points!" This statement was met with a huge grin from Len.

"If he insists on being such a teacher's pet all the time, then he'll be a house point gold mine." Rin smirked.

"Like it won't benefit you, Rin."

"Hey, I never said it wouldn't! I never said that it was negative!"

"You implied it!" – the first real scuffle between Rin and Len of the day.

"They'll cool down soon." Stealing a glance at her timetable, Kim nodded in its direction. "Come on, let's go."

**AN**: Bye, everybody! I hoped you enjoyed all 13 chapters, I'm planning another (hopefully more serious) fanfic soon! :)


	15. Sequel!

Calling all readers!

There is to be a short-ish sequel to my semi-popular fanfic, Hogwarts of 0's and 1's!

Find it on my profile, or head over here to start reading: s/8684949/1/Hogwarts-of-0-s-and-1-s-Let-Time-Unravel

(Also available, a oneshot fic based around Beedle the Bard himself, which you can find on my profile or read here: s/8684341/1/Beedle)


End file.
